Capper (My Little Pony)
Summary Capper is a major character exclusively featured in the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic movie. He plays a major role in the film, first confronting and defending the Mane Six from residents of Klugetown only to manipulate them into almost getting sold to cover his debt. Later in the movie, Capper regrets his traitorous ways towards the Mane Six, and decides to help them in rebelling against the Storm King alongside the help of Captain Celaeno and her crew, in which they succeed with mid-difficulty. Prior to the movie's release, Capper appeared in a comic featuring his backstory, and within the actual show itself, he would occasionally appear in a couple of cameos Power and Stats Tier: 8-A, possibly higher Name: ''' Capper '''Origin: My Little Pony: The Movie Gender: ''' Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Anthropormorphic Cat, Con Artist '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cunning Intelligence & Social Influencing (His most notable trait. Tricked the residents of Klugetown into thinking that Twilight and her friends were infectious. Lured the Mane 6 into almost being sold. Bypassed two Storm Guards via disguise), Enhanced Senses (Supposedly eavesdropped on the ponies' conversation from a far away distance, can likely see in the dark. As a cat these should apply to him) Natural Weaponry (He has claws), Broadway Force, Acrobatics (Is seen jumping large distances and flipping), Weapon Mastery & likely Martial Arts (Used Spike like a flamethrower to fight off Storm Guards. In regards of fighting he should be comparable to some of the Mane Six and Captain Celaeno) and Master of Disguise Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Should be no weaker than the likes of Spike the Dragon and other fodder ponies), possibly higher (Could even be considered on the same level as the Mane Six or Captain Celaeno, who were capable to taking on Storm Guards) Speed: Peak Human (Comparable to other fodder ponies, this as well qualifies due to him being a cat) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+, likely far higher (survived Tempest's blast) Stamina: Likely high Range: Standard melee range to Extended melee range Standard Equipment: His coat/cloak and top hat (towards the end of the film) Intelligence: Extremely cunning and deceptive. Capper is a very opportunitistic individual, and will use methods of deceit to gain an advantage if needed. He can accomplish this via his cunning looks and charismatic & open-minded personality, just like how he tricked the people of Klugetown into believing the Mane Six were contagious, and tricking the Mane Six themselves into almost being sold. He even bypassed 2 Storm Guards through a clever plan and disguise, implying that he might as well be a master of disguise. Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cats Category:Animals Category:Hasbro Category:My Little Pony Category:Movie Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Social Influencers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 8